The owl
by Huntress09
Summary: First she didn't notice it, then she convinced herself that it was just a coincident... And he was not willing to let her go so easely. no longer a one shot
1. Chapter 1

The Owl

A short fic that jumped in to my head when I really should have been studying for my exam next Saturday. This is not beata-ed so I apologise for the bad grammar in advance. I just felt like updating something since it was about half a year since last time.

I think I will continue this but it will most probably take some time cause of said exam.

(But enough revives may change my mind and make me write fanfics instead of getting my self an education…hint…hint)

Until then I think this works quite well as a one shot.

Enjoy and tell me what you think.

(Have a cookie if you get the Narnia ref.)

The first day after Sarah's trip to the Labyrinth she slept in and then Karen gave her a lot of tasks to do (and for once she didn't complain about it and answered Karen when she talked to her, Karen wondered if she was sick) anyway she didn't have much time for her self and she never saw the owl in the big three out side her house.

The second day was a school day and she did notice the owl as she walked to school but she convinced herself that it was a coincident. She thought the same as she got back and saw the owl still sitting in the tree.

After a week Karen mention that she thought an owl was nesting in the old oak, Sarah had to put on her best poker face so she wouldn't show her uneasiness.

After a month of her ignoring the owl it started to follow her around. It sat outside the window and watched her in class, it followed her around on silent wings when she was out shopping and of course it watched her practising and playing in the park. Her classmates which usually didn't speak that much whit her, except for when they needed to for assignments and things like that, asked her the second day about the owl. Sarah didn't know what to say so she went for semi truth and said that she didn't know but she thought it lived in the tree outside her house.

The third day the owl shadowed her, the 'cool' gang at her school made fun of her after the last class, they called her 'owl girl' and asked if she cold make it deliver a letter to Harry Potter for them.

Sarah soon had enough of it and said "fine bring me the letter."

That made the gang unbalanced.

"Can you really get it to do things for you?" Kelly a girl one year older than Sarah asked.

Sarah wasn't sure herself but she'd rather run the Labyrinth again then admit it to Kelly.

Bringing forth her best acting skills and remembering when she visited her mother on the set of a fantasy movie she was staring in and got to hold the trained falcon that was in the movie, Sarah raised her hand and pulled her jackets arm over her hand for some protection from the claws and looked straight at the owl for once. She usually looked as little as possible at it cause maybe 'if she ignored it, it would go away' not that it had helped so far.

"Jareth" she said calmly but felt her hart beating hard, and prepared herself for total humiliation if he didn't come to her. But he did, majestically he lifted and soared down to her arm. He landed so carefully so she barely felt the sharp claws griping her hand. As the owl settled on her hand she felt a feeling of rightness coming over her and the owl gave her a very meaningful wink whit his mismatched eyes. She almost forgot about her audience till she herd an impressed "Wow" coming from there direction.

"Can we pet him?" asked a guy Sarah vaguely remembered as Frank.

"If you have a finger to spare." Sarah answer thinking that the goblin king surely wouldn't like these people touching him.

The answer made the boy nervously back a step. The owl started to clean his feathers and Sarah suspected he was silently laughing.

"How did you get him?" asked Shelly, Kelly's best friend.

"I won him" Sarah answered feeling that she was getting better at this almost truths.

"Where? In some kind of B-celebrity family show?" Kelly asked in a taunting voice trying to get back in control.

"No, in a race, 'thru dangers untold and hardships unnumbered'." Sarah said thoughtfully looking at the owl who looked straight back at her whit serious eyes. The words 'every thing I've done I've done for you' ran thru her head as if some one had whispered them in her ear. Sarah slowly nodded to show she got the message then the owl lifted and flew away.

Sarah followed it whit her eyes as it flew up in the sky till it disappeared behind a roof.

"I'm sorry it seems like he's not willing to bear any messages for you." She said to the gang in front of her softly.

"What do you mean? Is it not trained to do as you say?" Calvin, a tall guy two years older then her asked confused.

"Of coarse not." Sarah said and turned and started to walk home. "After all, he's not a tame owl."


	2. Chapter 2

The Owl

Okay darlings this is just because I got so many wonderful revives for the first chapter. Revives has some likeness to drugs I think I get totally high on them I walked around whit a large silly grin on my face all afternoon last Monday after I read all the nice revives. And that's why I'm sitting here at 2 in the morning writing.

I'm not sure where I'm going whit this really, and neither do I know how much time I'll have to write in the coming weeks as we have a lot to do whit school and things like that, but I'll do my best.

This chapter is not in the same class as the last one, I'm mostly fooling around whit Jareth in this. Was the first on better? More or less silliness? Tell me what you think of it.

Chapter 2

Jareth returned to his kingdom tired but in an almost ridiculous happy mood.

He flew in thru the window of his bedroom in the highest tower casting of his owl form in a theatric way even though there was no one there to see him. As he materialized he decided to do a clothes change just cause he felt like it and changed in to one of his newest outfits whit a pearl-gray shimmering jacket, black pants and long white boots then he remembered that he was going to walk in the throne room and changed the color of his boots to a matching shade of grey, last time he had white boots in the throne room the goblins shoved a slightly scary delight of white boots at the end of that day he believed that every goblin in the room had spilt or thrown something on his boots, they were totally ruined beyond even magic restoration and the goblin king swore to himself never to where white boots in his own kingdom again, at least not outside his bedroom and safe haven.

Not even that unpleasant memories could get his mood down for long and the king was soon happily walking down the stairs towards the royal study happily singing and putting in a dance move now and then when it seemed appropriate.

Jareth found the royal study filled whit papers of more or less importance and in the middle of it was an unhappy Hoggle trying to sorted thru them whit little luck. Jareth was not above feeling that it served the dwarf right for betraying him.

"Yer… Yer majesty, yer back early" Hoggle said whit a slightly panicked voice and tried franticly to put all the papers in the right pile only to have all the papers falling and spreading all over the floor.

"Yes. I believe I actually made some progress today Oggle."Jareth said and sat down in his large leather chair by the desk whit his feet on the desk, Hoggle just had time to save some important papers from being crushed by the grey boots.

As Jareth still was in a happy mood he lazily threw a crystal at the papers on the floor making them all rearrange themselves in the piles Hoggle had struggled whit earlier.

"Progress yer majesty?"Hoggle asked trying not to let his worry show but his nervous hands betrayed him. Hoggle always fidgeted whit his hands when he was nervous or pressed.

"Yes I think the lady is finally getting to terms whit the fact that I'm a constant part of her life now. I knew she couldn't ignore me forever." Jareth said in that arrogant way of his and started to lazily look thru some of the papers on the desk.

"Constant yer majesty?"Hoggle asked even more upset.

"Yes Hodger constant, I can't just let her go now can I? It's not every day a worthy adversary comes along and as a king I have a duty to keep the treats to my kingdom under control." Jareth said pretending to concentrate on the paper before him instead of what he just said.

"Sarah would never hurt us yer majesty." Hoggle argued warily.

"Oh really? She wished away her baby brother."

"She beat the Labyrinth to get him back!"

"Yes but you know as well as I that not every one gives second chances like I, Hogson."

That wasn't the real reason of coarse even if it was important.

The truth was that what no one knew was the goblin king had fallen in love whit the girl, and this kind of love doesn't come easy to anyone, especially not the likes of the goblin king. Not that he'd admit it if anyone asked him, there was after all bad names for older men that fell in love whit 14 year old girls and the Jareth was a bit embarrassed by the whole thing himself. Even the fact that Sarah was by no means any ordinary girl but some things you just don't do, not even if you're a goblin king known for bending laws and rules.

So he had decided from the beginning that he would only appear in his owl form till the lady was at least 18. Jareth sighed at the thought. Four years was really not that long for an immortal but he had the feeling that these coming years would be very long.

"So Hedgewash, has anything happened to my beloved kingdom while I was busy elsewhere?" Jareth said and forced himself to get his mind on other things then the beautiful green eyed girl that somehow had sneaked herself in to his heart.

"There was some trouble whit the fieries yer majesty." Hoggel offered as the King got up from the chair and started towards the door.

"Again? There was trouble whit them last week to as I remember it."

"Yes actually I think it's the same kind of trouble as last week just that it's getting worse yer majesty."

"Oh dear it seems I will have to use something worse to pacify them. Such a pity."Jareth remarked as he walked out the door whit Hoggle closely behind him.

A short while after there was a very catchy song coming from the throne room including chorus that very easily stuck to your brain and a lot of strutting dance moves. And everything was well in the Labyrinth for now…

To be continued.. dun dun dun!

_Great now I have to do something of all this suspense dam it…. I did say that I work better on revives right? ...hint …hint._


End file.
